


R is for Rude

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Castiel, fighting over pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: As he opens the door of the refrigerator and peers in, Cas’s heart sinks. He knows his hormones are making him irrational but he doesn’t care. He feels his eyes grow watery and his breath comes faster. Dean ate an entire half of a pie today by himself and didn’t even leave Cas a single piece.Cas lets himself slide down to the floor and pulls his knees to his chest. He wraps his wings around himself. He tries to pull in deep breaths of air to help calm himself down. He’s not sure how long he sits there but the next thing he knows he hears his housemate coming through the front door.





	R is for Rude

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you 60rd0m for the prompt! you're awesome!

Castiel stalks into his apartment with a groan. Today has been the day from hell. All of his teachers had been particularly trying and his classmates had been annoying. Cas could feel his upcoming heat itching under his skin. He fans out his wings and shakes them to try to get the wrinkled feeling out of them.

Cas shrugs off his trench coat and hangs it up before making his way into the kitchen. He’s had a craving for the pie he and Dean made last night all day. Getting through the day had been so hard but thinking about this delicious blueberry pie had helped him keep his head up.

Cas smiles thinking about last night. He loves spending time with his roomate. It might be that Cas is completely, head over heels in love with the demon. Or it could be that Dean makes delicious pies, the verticts still out.

As he opens the door of the refrigerator and peers in, Cas’s heart sinks. He knows his hormones are making him irrational but he doesn’t care. He feels his eyes grow watery and his breath comes faster. Dean ate an entire half of a pie today by himself and didn’t even leave Cas a single piece.

Cas lets himself slide down to the floor and pulls his knees to his chest. He wraps his wings around himself. He tries to pull in deep breaths of air to help calm himself down. He’s not sure how long he sits there but the next thing he knows he hears his housemate coming through the front door.

“Cas? I’m home,” Dean says from the doorway. Cas has tried to calm himself as much as possible but smelling another omega on Dean makes him see red. He’s so fed up with everything Dean does lately and he just snaps.

“In the kitchen,” Cas says cooly as he gets up from the floor.

Dean walks in with an easy smile that quickly melts away to a frown as he sees Cas’s agitated stance. “What’s going on, Cas? What’s wrong?”

“You really have to ask that, Dean?” Cas rolls his eyes which turns into him using his entire body and then points to the fridge. “How about the fact that I was really looking forward to a piece of that pie today. All freaking day I thought about that stupid pie and I come home to find you’ve eaten it all. Dean, there was half a pie left when I went to class today!”

Dean at least looks slightly embarrassed but Cas just keeps pushing forward. “And let’s talk about the giant elephant in the room. You don’t have to flaunt all these omega smells in front of me. Yes, I freaking like you and I get that you don’t like me back but that’s no reason to rub it in my face all the time. I _know_ you only date other demons and I already _know_ you only date women but that doesn’t make my feelings matter any less! Do you have any idea how it makes me feel when you come in all the time smelling like other omegas? It fucking hurts, Dean!”

Dean’s tail twitches, almost like Dean is being careful that it doesn’t reach out towards Cas. Cas wishes desperately that it would wrap itself around his thigh in the loving way he’s seen other demons do. He feels like his eyes are getting blurred from his unshed tears but he continues on. “And you know my heats almost here and instead of being kind and wearing your scent blockers you flaunt your delicious scent all over the shared areas like it doesn’t affect me! Well it does Dean! You’re scent makes me crazy! And I’m sorry that you’re uncomfortable with that but that doesn’t give you a right to be so… To be so fucking rude!” Cas practically screams the last part.

They both stand and stare at each other. Cas slowly comes down from his high of yelling and Dean continues to stare with his mouth open and his eyes wide in surprise. Cas is the first to break eye contact and he stares down at the ground. His wings curl protectively around himself. He’s completely mortified. Why did he open his big stupid mouth?

They both try to talk at the same time and pause. Then Dean clears his throat. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

“No,” Cas says, cutting Dean off. “If anyone should apologize it should be me.”

Dean shakes his head gently and a small smile plays on his lips. “I had no idea you felt this way, Cas. God, if I would have known.”

Cas tilts his head, “What do you mean you didn’t know? Which part didn’t you know?” Cas’s face begins to turn red. He just admitted far too much to his roommate and there was no going back from here.

“I had no idea that my feelings were returned,” Dean says with a giant smile. He moves forward and Cas jumps when he feels something touching his leg. When he looks down, he sees Dean’s tail gently winding around his upper thigh. The warmth and butterflies he feels from that small gesture make his head light with happiness.

“You, umm, you feel the same about me?”

Dean nods his head and brings one hand up and Cas gingerly takes it in his own. They both take a step forward so they’re in each other’s spaces. Cas’s brow furrows in confusion when the scent of omega hits him.

“Why do you smell like another omega?”

Dean chuckles, “You’re smelling, Charlie. Bobby hired this new chick as the receptionist at the shop. We’ve become fast friends. I actually invited her over this weekend so you could meet her.”

Dean must notice the look of worry on Cas’s face because he pulls Cas forward until their chest to chest. Then Dean tilts his head and offers his neck. Cas is quick to bury his nose at Dean’s scent gland and greedily smell. He smells perfect.

“You have nothing to worry about. Charlie only dates omega women. Also,” Dean says as he pulls back to look Cas in the eyes. “I’m in love with you, dumbass.”

Cas feels like he’s underwater. His head is spinning. This can’t be real, can it? When he looks into Dean’s green eyes all he sees is open and honest love. He smiles and tilts his own head in offering and Dean dives in.

When they both pull back again, they both have giant smiles on their faces. “I love you too, Dean. I have for a really long time but I was afraid you couldn’t love me back. I thought you couldn’t love me because I’m an angel.”

“I love that you’re an angel, Cas. And I love your wings,” Dean says as he tentatively  strokes a few of Cas’s feathers.

Cas grabs Dean’s hand and begins pulling him towards his room. Dean laughs and asks, “Where’s the fire, babe?”

Cas’s heart soars with the endearment. “Well, maybe you should take another big sniff.”

Dean does and he groans. Cas’s heat has just hit. “Come on, Angel. I’ll be by your side to help you through it.”

Cas bites his bottom lip. “And after that?”

“I’ll be by your side as long as you’ll have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been R for ABC Prompts. If you're interested in giving me a prompt for upcoming letters or any prompt in general you can leave it down in the comments or visit me over on Tumblr.


End file.
